Patch Notes: Version 1.89c
Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.89c Release Notes User Interface and Encounter Changes May 3, 2007 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES * (Pendragon Only) Some Trials of Atlantis encounters, adjusted in the previous patch, have been further reduced in difficulty based on testing feedback. * The Trials of Atlantis zones have been clustered. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES General * All spells with less than 1000 range in the Minstrel's Instruments spec, Bard's Music spec and Skald's Battlesongs spec have been increased to 1000 range. * A new line of group waterbreathing buffs have been added to the Minstrel's Instruments spec, Bard's Music spec and Skald's Battlesongs spec. Bards * A new level 50 Direct Damage (DD) shout has been added to the Bard's Music spec line. Bonedancers *The Bonedancer Suppression spec commander (level 40 spell) now has the keyword suppress in their dialog. This keyword will allow the caster to set them to cast a spirit debuff/dd instead of a lifetap.Â They keyword drain can be used to switch this back to the lifetap. Healers * The run speed line of buff chants in the Healer's Augmentation spec line has been moved to their Pacification baseline. Skalds * The recast of the Skald's â€œCompel Defeatâ€?Â line of instant snares in the Battlesongs spec has been reduced to 20 seconds. Spiritmasters * The Spiritmaster's line of resist debuffs in the Darkness spec line have had their durations reduced. Body and energy debuffs are now 15 seconds to match similar debuffs in other realms. The Spirit resist debuff is now 8 seconds, to match other castable resist debuffs that allow a class to debuff its own damage. USER INTERFACE CHANGES New Icons * Many of the new icons have been adjusted to tone down the brightness and increase the clarity of the icon images. * Icon borders are now thicker in order to help distinguish spell/ability level or type. * Widgets have been adjusted to be more visible for style icons. * Fixed an issue where the following icons were missing: Metal Guard, Release (pet command), Dirty Tricks, Flurry, and Triple Wield. * The icons for Taunting Shout, Bolstering Roar, Climbing Spikes, Rampage and Fury will now gray out after being used. * Many missing widget bugs with both spells and styles have been fixed. * As of this patch we have completed full integration of the new icons and we welcome any bug reports for icon issues. Key Bindings * The MMO (MM) default key binding has been changed. The key bindings for this default are now more representative of the default settings of most other RPG MMOs. * Please note that the change to the default key binding will not affect the any key bindings already set. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES General *Fixed an issue where one of the water planes in Avalon Marsh did not quite reach the shore causing a gap in swamp graphics. Items * The Brimstone Shields of Chaos can now be dyed with enamels. * The Staff of the Adept guild gift has had its Quickness bonus changed to Constitution bonus to match the other staves in that line. Monsters * All white werewolf models have received an art update. * The Scaled Varg models have received an art update. **Note: Catacombs client and above. SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES Dungeons *Fixed a visible seam in the floor in Iarnvidur. *New pathing has been loaded for Iarnvidur. TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES Reports are now coming in that many monsters previously slain for valuable loot seem to have been robbed! The best armor, weapons, jewelry can no longer be found on the vast majority of beasts that previously carried them. The only major exception seems to be Celestius whose powerful denizens have kept a more wary eye on their belongings. Worse yet, strange elementals and powerful djinn calling themselves Afrit are springing up everywhere across the planes of Atlantis. Those adventurers who have done battle with both claim that these seem to be the culprits for the mass larceny. These new Afrits seem immune to the ancient laws that affect the djinn and are only interested in treasure. Scholars who have been studying the phenomena have come to the conclusion that because the Afrit could not be bound, the Atlanteans must have banished them to the far corners of the planes long ago. With the waning of Atlantean magic, their prison has broken with disastrous consequences for all of the planes' other denizens. Encounters - General * All Named loot has been transferred from the Master Level and artifact encounters that previously carried them to new encounters involving the Afritti. This does not include Celestius. * The new encounters come in three tiers designed for different numbers of players: solo/duo, small group, and full group. Each tier drops loot from Master Level and artifact encounters that previously required a similar number of players to complete. The first two tiers also present opportunities to gain better loot if you're really good or bring more friends than necessary for the main encounter. * The first tier of encounters, designed for solo players or duos (depending on class), are the elementals: **Ooze Elemental - Made of earth and water, breaks apart into smaller oozes as you damage it. **Dust Elemental - Made of earth and air, casts a powerful Debuff that causes both Nearsight and a chance to fumble. **Magma Elemental - Made of earth and fire, moves slowly, but pummels its opponents with both melee and fire spells. **Storm Elemental - Made of water and air, pulses a dangerous electrical storm around it. **Steam Elemental - Made of water and fire, those who approach will find themselves burned. **Smoke Elemental - Made of fire and air, shy but dangerous, its hazardous fumes make breathing difficult. * Kill the weakened Afritti that made up the elemental for the possibility of additional rewards. * The second tier, designed for small groups (3-6 players), is made up of the basic Afrit. Though he worked hard to steal his precious loot, he's not afraid to use it as a weapon if threatened, albeit not necessarily in the way players might expect. * Kill the confused Afrit that is accidentally pulled into the battle for the possibility of additional rewards. * The third tier, designed for full groups, is the Master Afrit. He waits safely outside the trial planes, using his bound servants to fight and steal for him. Those who kill his servants must face his wrath. * Each of the new encounters can be found scattered across the outdoor zones of Atlantis. Note that camping the same spot you find one in isn't generally the best idea, as they may not always show themselves in the same place. Stygia Encounters * Master Level 4.2 **The boss monster, 'Seti the Pharaoh', has been adjusted in level and hit points. **Seti's minions, 'Setian Chaos Priests' and 'Setian Thunder Troopers' have had their levels and spawn rates decreased. **Seti will no longer call for assistance from his courtyard minions. **If the main fortress is attacked directly without taking out the camps and forts, the number of reinforcements sent to aid the main fortress has been cut dramatically and the time between reinforcement waves has been increased. Item Notes * The Guard of Valor items will no longer cause an archer's arrow damage type buffs to become finite.Â This fixes an issue where if an archer class used one of the arrow damage type buffs while wearing the Guard of Valor, the buff would be given a 43 minute timer, instead of lasting until changed by the archer. DARKNESS RISING WORLD NOTES * (Partisan Politics) - All Blodfelag Partisan mobs in west svealand will now count properly for the goals of this quest. PVP SERVER * Fixed the interior postern door on the central keeps so that it operates properly on the PVP ruleset. Category:Patch Notes